Breast cancer is diagnosed in over 180,000 American women each year, leading to over 40,000 deaths annually. Screening mammography is currently the best diagnostic tool for breast disease. Mikro Systems, Inc. proposes to develop an improved scatter reduction grid for in mammography. Scattered x-ray radiation reduces contrast in all radiographic images. High contrast is especially important in mammography to allow early detection of micro calcifications or unusual masses that may suggest the presence of a cancer. MSI has developed an innovative process for producing mammography grids with better performance than current grids, at a more affordable price. In Phase I, MSI will demonstrate the technical feasibility of producing an improved high-resolution scatter reduction grid. Sample sections of mammography grids will be produced having cell size, septal walls, grid ratio, and density suitable for mammographic imaging. In Phase II, the technique will be scaled up to produce full-size mammography grids and preliminary clinical testing will be conducted. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This technology will improve mammagraphic imaging quality and will allow cost effective manufacturing of advanced scatter reduction grids. Additional commercial applications of this technology include improved grids, collimators and detector arrays for computed tomography (CT), nuclear medicine, and general radiography.